Hot Chocolate
by S.L. Gibbs
Summary: Gloyd suddenly has a hankering for some hot chocolate. Or rather, that's his excuse. Both he and Rancis know that the real reason he's at the cafe at this late hour is because he can never miss an opportunity to bother his dear friend, Rancis. Peanut Butter Pumpkin oneshot. (Boyxboy/slash)


A/N: I haven't written fanfiction in some months so I'm just kind of trying to get back into the swing of things here. This is also my first time writing a WiR fanfic and a boyxboy at that...so yeah *hopes it's not terrible*. Please enjoy! The cover art belongs to epilepsysprinkles on Tumblr.

* * *

"Hey, Fluggerbutter."

Those two words alone in that cocky voice of his was enough to set Rancis' teeth on edge. His shoulders went up in annoyance, but he continued to wipe the counter down with his back to the other boy, hoping he hadn't noticed his reaction. Apparently he had as his voice seemed to get even cockier, if that were possible.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"We're closed, Gloyd."

"Can't you whip up a hot chocolate, you know, for a friend."

"I would, you know, if we actually were friends."

"Aww come on, Rancy."

Rancis spun around and looked right at Gloyd, hands on hips. The brunet was sat at the table right across from him, his elbows on the table and his head propped up by his hands. His mouth was curved up into a smirk and there was a defiant twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, one: don't you ever call me 'Rancy' and two: who told you I was working here?" Rancis snapped.

Creme de la Creme was Sugar Rush's only cafe. Customers were scarce due to the fact that well, the entire game was made of candy that they could eat whenever they so wished but Rancis had been desperate. Being one of the worst racers in Sugar Rush, he was running out of gold coins to use to enter the Random Roster Race and the only way he could earn some more besides winning races was to get a job.

"I have my sources," Gloyd purred.

Rancis knew that it must've been from either Tattyta or Candlehead. They'd came by the cafe earlier that day and Rancis had specifically told them not to tell Gloyd. He wouldn't put it past either of them - Candlehead was ditzy enough while Tattyta was certainly devious enough.

"Whatever, just get out so I can close up." Rancis drawled.

"Not until I get my hot chocolate, that's bad customer service." Gloyd pouted, wagging his finger from left to right mockingly.

Rancis cried out in annoyance and cast the dish rag he'd just been using to clean the counter with in Gloyd's general direction. Gloyd ducked out of the way with ease as the blonde stormed off into the kitchen to pour him a hot chocolate. He returned seconds later and bowed jokingly before placing the mug on the table.

"Here's your hot chocolate, sir," he said. "Try not to choke on it." he added darkly.

Gloyd laughed and took a sip. "Thank you very much. Nice get-up by the way. I've never seen you without your cute little hat before."

Rancis felt his pink cheeks get even pinker. Even though Rancis considered himself to be quite the fashionista, the fluffy pink apron he had to wear for a work was a bit much even for him. No matter how he looked at it, his trademark Reese's cup hat hadn't gone with it at all so sadly he was forced to leave it at home on work days.

"Shut up!" Rancis wailed, stomping his foot like a little boy who didn't get his way.

Gloyd chuckled triumphantly. Then he took a big gulp of his hot chocolate, not taking his eyes off Rancis the entire time.

"Hurry up and finish that so we can leave." Rancis said, exaggerating how impatient he was by tapping away at the table.

Gloyd made a show of drinking the liquid even slower than he'd been initially and Rancis rolled his eyes.

"You're so cute," Gloyd said teasingly.

Rancis was about ready to pound Gloyd to a pulp but one look at the boy made him fall about laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You have chocolate all over your face." Rancis explained, swiping a tissue out of the front pocket of his apron. Embarrassed, Gloyd snatched it from and wiped the chocolate away. When he was done, he dashed the tissue across the table and folded his arms, his face like that of stroppy child. Rancis laughed even more. Gloyd continued to mope around for a little while but eventually joined the blonde in his giggling.

"You're an idiot." said Rancis.

"I know but that's why you love me."

"I do _not._"

After a short silence of Gloyd drinking some more of his hot chocolate, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I know we have our differences," He paused. He seemed hesitant, which was highly unusual for him. "but you do like me, right? Like we are friends?"

Rancis contemplated teasing his fellow racer, but the boy seemed sincere. The most sincere Rancis had ever seen him. Rancis wasn't sure how the other boy would react if he jokingly told him that they weren't really friends or something silly like that so he just mumbled a, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good." was all Gloyd said with a little grin before he finished up the last of his hot chocolate and handed the empty mug back to Rancis. Gloyd dug in his pockets for a gold coin to pay for the chocolate but Rancis stopped him.

"It's on the house," he smiled. "Hot chocolate is free for friends."

Rancis then saw quite possibly for the first time what Gloyd looked like when he smiled genuinely - the only times Rancis could remembering seeing his friend smile was when he'd been up to something. Mainly pulling pranks on Rancis himself. The blonde also noticed that when Gloyd blushed his cheeks turned orange instead of the standard pink.

"How cute," he mistakenly said aloud.

"Hey, I'm not the cute one. That's you, pretty boy." Gloyd was trying to sound tough but the blush that was still evident on his face gave it away. Rancis decided to see how far he could push it.

"Cutie," he sang as he bopped the orange-clad boy on the nose.

"Watch it, Fluggerbutter." Gloyd warned.

"You're the cutest racer in Sugar Rush."

"Rancis-"

"I wish I could be as cute as you."

"Rancis, stop."

"I bet even some of the girls wish they could be as cute as you."

"Rancis!"

"If you were any cuter I'd to tempted to kiss you!"

Gloyd jumped out of his seat and covered Rancis' lips with his own. Rancis' eyes widened in shock and the mug that was still in his hand went crashing to the floor. Much to Gloyd's surprise (and delight), Rancis then shut his eyes and pulled the pumpkin-themed boy closer to him. Rancis could feel Gloyd smiling into the kiss which in turn made him smile too and by the time they both had to come up for air they were giggling maniacally.

"You taste like a mix of candy corn and hot chocolate," Rancis said in between chirps. "Hey, I don't have work tomorrow. Wanna hang out?"


End file.
